1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an operating machine such as a hydraulic shovel or a crane.
2. Background Art
Most operating machines are configured such that a machine body for performing working operations is mounted on a crawler-type or wheel-type lower propelling body. For example, as for a hydraulic shovel, an upper frame is slewably mounted on a lower propelling body, and various components, such as an equipment room in which an engine and hydraulic devices are housed, a cabin designed to allow an operator to ride thereon and perform various manipulations, a working implement comprising a boom, an arm and a bucket each adapted to be moved according to a manipulation by the operator, and a counterweight for keeping front-rear balance with respect to the working implement, are installed on the upper frame.
As above, such heavy devices are installed on the upper frame, and a load change caused by traveling of the operating machine and movements of the working implement during operating of the operating machine is applied to the upper frame. Thus, the upper frame requires strength and rigidity enough to withstand the loads. Therefore, generally, a longitudinal plate and a transverse plate are assembled to the upper frame to facilitate structural reinforcement.
A plurality of devices are installed on the upper frame in a dense state, and a large number of hydraulic pressure hoses, electric cables, pipes and other elongate members (these will hereinafter be referred to collectively as “line member”) are arranged to thread their way through the devices so as to mutually connect the devices.
In arrangement of a line member, for example, there is a situation where the transverse plate is provided to cross a direction along which the line member extends. In this situation, if the line member is routed to largely avoid the transverse plate, or arranged to stride over the transverse plate, layout of the line member becomes disorderly, which gives rise to a need to take time and effort for installation or removal of the line member, and is more likely to lead to a trouble such as wrong interconnection.
Therefore, in order to prevent such problems, it is implemented, for example, to make a hole in the transverse plate in accordance with arrangement of the line member and set the line member to pass through the hole. For example, refer to JP 2001-115487A and JP 2005-256569A.
However, when a hole is made in the transverse plate, a transverse cross-sectional area of the transverse plate is reduced by an opening area of the hole, and stress is likely to concentrate on a region around the hole, causing deterioration in strength of the transverse plate. Consequently, balance in strength is disrupted, which is likely to lead to deterioration in strength and rigidity of an upper frame.
Moreover, during installation or removal of the line member, it is necessary to lead or pull an elongate line member into/out from the hole all the time, so that there is a disadvantage that operation (installation/removal) efficiency becomes worse.